monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Messina
Charles is the son of Charybdis, and a junior at Monster High. Personality Too most monsters, Charles comes off as aloof and uncaring, not talking unless he has too. This doesn't change much around people he's close too, his girlfriend being one of the only exceptions. In truth, he's nothing more than a vessel created for the subconscious of a sea monster, so a capacity for actual emotions is...low. He does, however, have the ability to be a goofball (if he tries), although this is rare. Naturally, he's'' a bit over-protective. And he has a temper to be reckoned with, set off by someone threatening a person he cares about. He's as stubborn as anything else, and will almost never sway when he decides something. Physical Description Charles is a bit taller than average, with a muscular build, and olive toned skin. He has black-brown hair, cut usually to fall over one eye, and curls in humidity. His eyes are blueish-green, although one is usually hidden by his hair. he has one cartilage piercing in both ears, and a lobe piercing in one. He also has a rather prominent nose. Classical Monster Charybdis is a Greek monster that presides opposite of Scylla, and their location is presumeably the Straight of Messina. They were noteably mentioned in Iason and the Argonauts and the Odyssey. She was once a beautiful sea nymph, a daughter of Poseidon and Gaea, and loyal to her father in his feud with Zeus. She flooded land, claiming it for her father, until Zeus, out of spite, changed her into a sea monster, or giant whirlpool alternatively. Each day, she would suck up the sea and then spit it out three times. In the centre of the gale, a small rock with an olive tree on it presided. Relationships Family Charles lives with his mom, and never knew his dad, if he even had one. Odds are, he has other siblings, but he never mentions them, and sees Scylar and Harmony as sisters rather than distant cousins. Charles's relationship with his mom is strained, and they don't make time to enjoy eachother's company. Being as it is, he basically raises himself. He has many, ''many ''distant cousins, though most he doesn't enjoy associating with. Friends Due too Charles's aloof demeanor, he doesn't have many friends. Dallas Rackam and Aaron Northwind being his best guy friends, and Todd Renard somewhat. Harmony Seirene and Scylar Serpent are his usual companions. Enemies He hates most people. Plain and simple. Though a few people have special spots on the list: Dolan Gan Ceann, adopted son of the Dullahan ("''I've been here practically since day one! And the ''anathema acephali ''thinks he can just waltz in and take my place!" -Charles ranting about him in a comic) Apophis Apep, son of Apophis. Apep goes after his girlfriend. Not to mention their conflicting personalities. Harmony Seirene's rock lizard, Odysseus. Pet Not so much a pet as a plant. He has a small clipping of an olive tree that he takes care of. Romance Him and Maibe Anapa are together, and won't be breaking up anytime soon. They're scarily protective of one another. Their anniversary is May 28th. Clothing Basic Charles wears a grey t-shirt printed with the design of criss-crossing caution tape under a green and black collared jacket. He has on stone-washed jeans and green converse. Gloom Beach He has an unbuttoned, blue collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, and dark green cargo shorts. Trivia *Charles's human form was bargained for from Circe, seeing as he was born to Charybdis after she became the sea monster. *The author's friends shamelessly crush on Charles. ((This is courtesy of my real-life friend after I (rather smartly) linked her all of the OC pages I have XD - Psyche)) Category:Original Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Greek Category:Charybdis Category:Males